Light display mechanisms typically possess a plurality of light strings and most often are used for decorative purposes, such as for holiday and festival ornamentation. The lights in such light strings are generally positioned in series and made up of lights that are all the same color or different colors. Additionally, a given light string may be of a color different than the color of other light strings in the light display. The lights in the light display may also exhibit different patterns of display. For example, the brightness of the lights may be adjusted, the lights may be set to blink on and off, and/or the lights may fade or move from an on position to an off position in a manner so that they appear to be moving or traveling along a path.
The light displays known in the art include AC-powered displays that have an integrated control unit and control panel to control the lighting pattern of various colored light strings included in the light display. Additionally, the known art includes light displays having colored light strings which are controllable by a hand-held, remote controller such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,096 (“'096”) to Lowe, et al. The light display of the '096 patent, as well as other known art, is limited in that the display only provides for a display of colored lights.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a light display that is capable of displaying at least one string of clear lights and at least one string of colored lights. There is a further need in the art for the display features of the clear light strings and the colored light strings in the light display to be controlled from a location remote to the light display.